


Swords Cross

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: Burglar Lessons [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hobbits are good at throwing things, Kili and Fili causing trouble, M/M, Protective Thorin, Sparring, Thorin worries about everything, Thorin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Thorin can't believe Kili and Fili talked him into this. He knows Bilbo needs all the practice he can get, but there's no way he'll be able to hurt the person he loves.In one way, his fears are relieved. In so many others, they just keep piling up.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Burglar Lessons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924351
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Swords Cross

Thorin gripped his wooden sword and wondered how Kili had talked him into this.

Maybe he knew it was reasonable to test Bilbo’s skills against various opponents, but his heart screamed that he couldn’t possibly raise a weapon against the tiny hobbit. He ignored it, like he had done so many times before, and focused on his breathing. As long as he kept it smooth and even, he’d be able to make a good showing.

It didn’t hurt much anymore, at least. Most of a week of solid rest had made a world of difference for Thorin’s wounds and now he was well enough to be sparring again. Why his nephews had decided Bilbo was the best partner to start off with escaped him, but the truth was that Thorin wanted to be active again. He wouldn’t say no, even though the thought of accidentally hurting Bilbo threatened to make him sweat.

He had the minor satisfaction of seeing Bilbo look as nervous as he was feeling, though it was likely for different reasons. No doubt Bilbo was second-guessing himself as he faced Thorin, but neither of them could back out of it.

“Two silver on the burglar,” Thorin heard Balin say from somewhere behind him. It made him grit his teeth, but he struggled not to let anything show.

Most of the Company had gathered in a loose circle around them, their low voices rumbling and mixing with the lazy drone of Beorn’s bees. Thorin hoped they wouldn’t lose respect for him if he wasn’t able to fight Bilbo after all. It would be awkward to explain, but at least then he could have the truth out once and for all.  
Bilbo made the first move, a basic strike that was suited to his regular blade rather than a thrust. Thorin blocked and struck back. These were familiar patterns, hammered into him over long years of use, that would come to him no matter how preoccupied his mind was. He managed to make the movements slow and gentle enough to keep Bilbo in the fight, but barely.

Bilbo stumbled back from the first exchange, but he got his balance back much faster than Thorin expected. The hobbit moved much lighter than most of Thorin’s usual partners and while he was inexperienced, he was also faster than Thorin.

Thorin adjusted for it and pressed after Bilbo, testing his defensive skills. If Fili and Kili hadn’t focused on teaching Bilbo defense, he would have to reprimand them. Until Bilbo had a lot more training, he would always be at a disadvantage from anything attacking him. Defensive fighting was his best chance of survival and the boys should be clever enough to figure that out for themselves.

They moved back and forth across the grass, until Thorin started getting short of breath. Bilbo looked nearly done in, but he matched every blow with his small features set in concentration.

Thorin had just begun pondering how to end the match without humiliating Bilbo when the hobbit suddenly flashed a bright grin and swerved to the side. Thorin took a long step that could have been a stumble on rougher ground and turned with the intention of meeting Bilbo on the new course. He barely registered something moving toward him before it hit just above his ear and pain flashed through his head.

Dizzy, Thorin caught Bilbo’s sword with his own, but failed to defend as Bilbo swept his leg and knocked Thorin into the grass. He could have rolled with it and gotten back up, but that was as good a chance as any to stop.

Thorin let his wooden sword drop and took a moment to catch his breath before reaching up to rub the side of his head.

“I’m terribly sorry, Thorin,” Bilbo said. He sounded sincere enough, but an impish kind of glee danced in his eyes. Fili came to his side, grinning broadly and Kili appeared a second later, looking even more elated.

“Did you know Hobbits are incredibly skilled at throwing rocks?” Fili asked, helping Thorin to his feet. “Probably not, since we didn’t have a hint of it. As it stands, I think Bilbo could match Kili if we had a bow he could pull. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to find a stone to leave here, though!”

“So, as long as there are stones at hand, Bilbo won’t be in as much danger,” Kili added, grinning so much that Thorin worried he would split his head.

“Well done,” he said to Bilbo, resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment. “They’ve done very well in teaching you.”

“And you in teaching them,” Bilbo replied. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.”

“I’ve had worse,” Thorin assured him. The stone hadn’t broken his skin and the lump would fade before long. In all, things had turned out better than he had expected. Bilbo was picking up the skills he needed faster than Thorin’s wildest hopes had predicted and he had skills of his own that he could fall back on.

He would be safe enough from ordinary perils and that lifted a weight of worry from Thorin. A larger weight remained, and he carried it into Beorn’s house after bestowing a warm smile on all three of them.

Could Bilbo’s skills protect him from Smaug?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are welcome! Have a great day!


End file.
